


Mrs. Saxobeat

by komuxi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Hickies, Lesbian Sex, Loud Sex, Marking, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Teasing, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, thigh riding, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komuxi/pseuds/komuxi
Summary: Teasing your girlfriend didn't seem like such a bad idea.You were in for quite a ride...
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 44
Kudos: 612
Collections: Already Read (han80), Sensuous and Sapphic





	Mrs. Saxobeat

**Author's Note:**

> alright, ya yelena simps. there IS NOT enough content of her out here, so i took it upon myself to make yall one.
> 
> sidenote; here's a playlist i made for our wonderful girl, check it out if youd like! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3QSQGFa6OPXjtSPIPJZJFj?si=wi_IxD2_ToCc11B8gLMi0g

『 ♥ ----------------------------- ♥ 』

"What's wrong, darlin'?" Yelena questioned, turning her gaze towards you. For the whole night, you had been rather quiet.

"I'd like to go home. You know that parties aren't really my thing." You answered truthfully, head rested on the palm of your hand. Even the liquor was bad, and it was already causing you a headache. The loud music and flashing lights didn't help either.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Your girlfriend tittered, standing up straight. You looked up at her as you did so as well. How someone could be so damn tall was something beyond your understanding. "Don't worry, though. I'll make sure to make it up for it." She continued, throwing you a wink as her hand snaked around your waist. You grinned, a flutter growing in your heart.

"Are you, now?" You quirked a brow as a thought popped in your head. Yelena nodded, following behind once the two of you stepped outside. As you opened the door to the passenger seat, you made sure to bend down _just a little more_ than needed before sliding in and shutting the door behind you. You tittered upon seeing Yelena squint her eyes but say nothing as she walked over to the driver's seat and smoothly got in. Her right arm clung to your seat as she backed up, making sure not to hit any cars before slamming on the pedal to floor it back home. She was more of a reckless driver, but you didn't care. It wouldn't stop you from accomplishing your plans. 

"God, this necklace is annoying. I'm not sure as to why I put it on." You breathed out, fiddling with the clip on the necklace before purposely letting it fall inside your shirt. Your girlfriend only looked over with a confused look, removing her eyes when you began to "search" for the necklace. It was hard for her, though. Having her girlfriend touch her breasts was something hard to ignore.

"Are you tired, honey? I sure am..." You'd hum and leaned the seat back, letting your arms rest behind your head and your legs rest on the board, the shortness of your dress revealing a major part of your upper thighs and just a tiny bit of the lingerie you were wearing underneath.

"You're playing dirty, [Name]." Yelena glared, tightening the grip on the wheel as she made a sharp turn. You only admired the way she looked; distressed whilst in a suit. The best look for her, honestly.

"My, what do you mean?" You gasped at the accusation, pretending to feel hurt. "I'm not doing anything lewd!" You continue, sitting up straight and adjusting the seat. As the two of you stopped at a spotlight, you took the opportunity of the car being at a halt to climb onto her lap. The woman let out a confused noise but ended up having to keep her thoughts to herself as the light turned green.

Your voice crooned as you began to rock yourself back and forth, keeping eye contact. She only sent you a three-second glare which was enough to make you rethink your decisions. Yelena was scary if she wanted to be, but the thought alone only seemed to turn you on more.

"It's quite hot in here, don't you think?" You tilted your head, using your right hand to unzip your dress and remove the straps to let the top fall. Upon seeing Yelena's jaw clench and foot accelerate the car, butterflies filled your stomach. Perhaps it was a mistake initiating all of this, as a calm and collected Yelena wouldn't let you walk for hours, much less if she were to be teased. _Oh well_ you thought. It was too late to back down now- far too late, actually. Before you knew it, the two of you had already arrived back home. The car was turned off.

"Get out." Yelena commanded, throwing you one of her death stares that truly did chill you to the bone. Slowly, you opened the door and removed yourself from her leg. By the time you looked up, your girlfriend was already on the same ground as you, leaving little to no room for you to complain as she picked you up and slumped your body over her shoulder. Her fingers ghosted over your thighs before she retrieved them back to open the door.

"You can put me down now..." You groaned, feeling dizzy thanks to the blood running to your head. 

"And why exactly do you think I'll follow your orders?" Yelena hummed, pinching your skin as she carried you upstairs. Maybe now did you actually regret it.

As soon as the door to your shared bedroom opened, it was quickly shut and you were thrown on the bed with force. You were barely able to catch a breath before Yelena climbed on top of you and took your lips. Her hands roamed up and down your breasts, lifting you upwards so that she could unhook the bra. The sudden gust of cold wind that went over your bare chest made you shiver and instinctively push yourself towards her for warmth, but her hand only pushed you down.

"What should I do?" Yelena would inquire, bringing a finger to the corner of her lips whilst tilting her head. Her faded out strands of blonde hair followed the movement, further showing off her undercut. Her hand only remained pressed on your abdomen, so all you could do was wait in patient agony while waiting for her to continue.

"Perhaps I'll tease you to the point of crying and leave." She locked eyes with your own, a grin pursuing her lips. "Or, I could totally just fuck you until you _beg_ me to stop and be so loud the neighbors file a complaint." Silence once more. Both options were terrible. She had done either of the two before, and you honestly couldn't decide which one was worse. For the first option, you'd end up so horny that you wouldn't even be able to sleep. Not only that, but she would not let you touch yourself. On the other hand, the second option seemed like the better and more reasonable idea. However, after years of dating your girlfriend, you learned that she never got tired. No matter how long did she use her tongue and fingers, she always had endless amounts of energy left. Thanks to this, she'd keep overstimulating you for hours on end.

"What'll it be, baby'?" The nickname rolled off her tongue.

"The ladder."

"As expected." Yelena murmured, removing both your skirt and underwear at the same time before lowering herself to come face-to-face with your sex. She threw your legs over her shoulders and had one hand on your hip to keep you from moving, the other one getting shoved into your mouth for you to suck on. "My, my... Eager, aren't we?" She teased, blowing hot air into your cunt which only made you all the needier. "You're soakin' wet, too." Her fingers left your mouth, going down to trace the tips up and down your slit. You'd bite down on your cheeks, restraining yourself from begging.

"You know I hate it when you do that." She let your hips go, using her now free hand to caress your chest. Her hands were freezing cold, but still tender to the touch. She pinched at just the right places and graced over your sensitive buds, finally emitting the sound you had been holding back. "That's what I like to hear." Yelena carried on, turning her head to bite down on your thigh and suck on it, leaving a bruise.

"You're so dirty, you know?" She inquired, staring into your eyes. "Riding me like that in the car seat? You knew what was going to end up happening." Her head dipped downwards, the end of her tongue falling flat on your cunt before her fingers followed to open you furthermore. You keened, pushing yourself further against her and crushing her head with your thighs. Yelena hummed at your response, keeping her movements slow and steady to make sure you'd last for at least a minute. With her thumb on your clit rubbing circles and tongue skillfully moving in and out, all you could do was wither under her touch and moan- the thought of your neighbors possibly complaining already out the door a long time ago.

Warmth pooled at the bottom of your stomach and all you could focus on was how _good_ your girlfriend was making you feel. Tugging on her hair and whining softly, Yelena knew you were nearing your end. She knew you all too well. Upon hitting your climax, she kept going. Now she was sucking on your breasts with two fingers inside you and another rubbing on your clit. It was dreadful and _hurt_. Giving you no time to catch a breather before you felt your body forcing its way into another orgasm.

"Fuck- wait!" You begged, looking off to the side and trying to push yourself off. It was quite impossible to do so when she was several inches above you, not to mention on top. Yelena kept going, grinning at seeing your features distort into all sorts of discomfort and pleasure. Your heart and mind raced, trying to keep up with how fast your second high hit. And finally, did her movements come to an end. At least for now, of course.

Your breathing was rigid and fast, an arm covering your face as sweat rolled down your forehead.

"Oh, darling..." Yelena began, using her two fingers to mimic a person walking across your chest. "You're already this tired and yet... we've just gotten started." She continued whilst removing her own pair of clothes, discarding them to the ground somewhere. You regained consciousness once again, fully understanding her words and what was going on around you. The bed dipped to your left and you turned around, eyes widening upon seeing her attach the strap onto herself. It was on the larger scale and most definitely new, perhaps the biggest one she had to use on you. And it'd be your first time having it inside of you, too.

"On your arms and knees. Ass up." Yelena commanded, stern in her voice. You obeyed despite _really_ wanting to do otherwise. But, the last thing you wanted was to make yourself get overstimulated once more. Taking a pillow, you placed it underneath before looking behind you, staring at your girlfriend who was already positioned behind you. She leaned forward and pressed her chest again your back, two of her wet fingers sliding inside you to stretch you out. You moaned softly, sending yourself backward to feel the curve of her fingers press onto your g-spot. Another finger followed and you tried to relax as much as possible. Her tongue ran over your neck before she began to suck on it, retrieving her fingers and shoving them down your mouth. 

"Suck." She instructed, biting down on your shoulder. You twirled your tongue around her fingers, getting a taste of yourself. "Good girl." She added, sending a shiver down your spine. Finally, you felt her retrieve back and reach for the drawer for a bottle of lube. You'd only wait impatiently, not daring to look back as you would end up scaring yourself with the size of the strap that would soon be inside of you. Yelena's hand covered the dildo in a thin layer of lube, still having sympathy for you and making sure to always prep you enough. The last thing she ever wanted was to hurt you.

A hand landed on your hip and another wrapped itself around your hair. Slowly did Yelena sheathe herself inside, giving you time to get used to the sudden and big stretch. Still, your breath hitched and knuckles went white as you held onto the sheets. Your jaw bit down on the pillow, preventing you from letting out any sounds. That didn't last long.

"Didn't I tell you that I hate it when you silence yourself, _bitch_?" Yelena spat, pulling your face up by pulling on your hair and fully nestling herself inside. You moaned at the two motions combined. "Look at you. This one's quite big and still, you take it like the little whore that you are." She tittered and clicked her tongue, moving her hips back before sliding back in at a rough pace. She kept at it, a hand on your hair to keep you from keeping quiet and another on your hip to help her keep her pace. Drool dripped from the corners of your mouth, the same bubbling warmth already at the bottom of your stomach. Your legs would shake and you'd fall forward. 

Yelena grinned, taking advantage of her free hand and using it to play with your clit. She twiddled it between her fingers, enjoying how you looked from above. Back arched and ass bouncing back on her, it was truly a sight. The strap-on also stimulated her own clit, already bringing her orgasm. You came first, a loud cry emitting from your throat. It was no surprise that she kept going, being rougher as to finish as well. You whined once she came to a stop, your come dripping down your thighs and onto the dildo.

"Fuck..." Yelena breathed out, using her hand to push her hair back. After a few seconds, she pulled out carefully. Not long did she bring you with her so that you could sit on her lap, the strap-on stuck to your back. The two of you were now in front of a long mirror.

"Can you last one more time, love?" She purred, running her hand through your cheeks and lowering it till they reached your mounds. You nodded, slowly lifting up and lowering yourself into the strap-on once more. The change in position altered the angles that the dildo hit, making you all the more sensitive. 

"Look at yourself. So beautiful..." Yelena praised, caressing your thighs and using her other hand to fondle your breasts. "God, I'm so lucky to be able to see you like this- skin a deep red and quivering body which only begs for more." She continued, staring at you from the mirror and smiling to herself once you began to move up and down. You let out a stifled moan when her damp middle finger began to rub slow, steady circles on your clit. "And an angel voice, too... Why do you think I hate it when you hold it back?" 

You whimpered at her words. It was like being flattered by the gods whenever she praised you.

You began to go at a quicker pace, making her fingers also follow your speed. Once more did you hit your orgasm, far quicker than the ones before. Your body was now so sensitive that even the tiniest of touches made you squirm. So long as they came from your girlfriend.

Yelena helped you out and laid you out on the mattress. She removed the strap-on and tossed it aside, walking to the bathroom to turn the faucet on. It didn't take long for her to come back and pick you up and put you down on the tub, her body following behind you. You'd rest your head on her chest, playing and massaging her hands.

『 ♥ ----------------------------- ♥ 』

"I love you." She whispered, delivering a kiss to the top of your head.

"I love you, too." You replied, warmth in your heart.


End file.
